


Bubbles or No Bubbles

by theuniverseishuge



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuniverseishuge/pseuds/theuniverseishuge
Summary: Background Information: Steve and Peter have been dating for almost a year and they are living together in a their own seperate section of the Avengers compound. Peter is now 19 years old and attending NYU for a degree in computer systems and design. Steve is still leading the avengers and has no beard in this fic (sorry fans of hairy steve :( )





	Bubbles or No Bubbles

 

Chapter 1: "Bubbles or No Bubbles?”  
Peter opened the door to his house hanging up his key on the rack and tossing his bag onto the couch. He had just had one of the worst days ever. Not only did he fail one of his exams but he also got into a huge fight with his best friend Ned. Peter moved slowly up the stairs, he felt completely drained from the day he had just left behind. Once he got to him and steve’s bedroom he took off his all his clothes and slipped one of Steve’s sweatshirts over his head. The hoodie was way too big on him, but he didn’t care, that just meant he didnt have to wear pants.

Peter made his way back down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. He saw a yellow slip of paper on the counter and he took it in his hand. "Went to the gym, be back later babe. -Steve" He drew a little heart next to his name. Peter put the paper back down, poured himself a glass of water and sat on the counter. Everything that had happened today was running through his mind; his fight with Ned about the dumbest thing, and him not knowing any of the answers to the last page of his exam. Peter felt a lump in his throat and his eyes began to water. Then he heard Steve’s car door shut outside and he saw him walking up to the house through the windows in the kitchen.

The front door unlocked with a click. As Steve walked in the house, he took notice of Peter’s backpack on the couch; "Peter? Are you home?"  
"Yeah I’m in here." Peter’s voice trailed off as he tried to choke back his tears. Steve walked into the kitchen and saw Peter sitting on the counter.  
"Hey babe," Steve saw Peter’s hands over his eyes "whats wrong?"  
"nothing," Peter turned his head and quickly wiped away his tears. Steve stood in front of him running his hand up and down his thigh slowly.  
"Hey...Peter come on," Steve pulled Peters chin so that they were face to face. "talk to me." Peter couldnt handle it anymore and he let the tears flow, as he collapsed into Steves shoulder.

Stev didnt say anything, he wrapped his arms around peter’s body pulling him closer to him and rubbed his back. Peter picked up his head and looked at Steve,  
"Im just frustrated... im sorry"  
"No, don’t be sorry Peter, this is what im here for." Steve smiled at Peter and kissed him gently on the lips then on the forehead.  
"I have an idea." Steve smirked at Peter then took his legs and wrapped them around his waist. Steve carried Peter out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Steve went through their bedroom and into the master bathroom. The ceilings were covered in mirrors and marble steps led up to the huge bathtub. The tile floors were cold so Steve plopped Peter down on the toilet and turned on the faucets to the bath.  
"This always makes you feel better." Steve smiled at Peter as he took off his shirt revealing his super soldier body. Steve knelt down in front of Peter kissing his lips and gently biting his bottom lip as they seperated. "bubbles or no bubbles?" Steve asked and Peter replied "whatever". Steve kissed Peter again, "bubbles or no bubbles?" he asked again as he moved his lips down Peters soft neck. Peter let out a soft moan as Steve’s lips pressed against hie bare skin. "No bubbles." Steve gently moaned into Peters neck making his akin vibrate and another moan escaped Peters lips.  
Steve stood up and took off his pants and boxers tossing them aside as he stepped into the the jacuzzi tub that was now half filled with water.  
"Are you gonna join me or did i make this bath all for myself?" Steve looked at Peter. Peter sighed and smirked back at Steve as he stood up. He lifted the sweatshirt he took from Steve over his head and tossed it aside.  
"were you wearing my shirt with no underwear?" Steve laughed as he asked Peter. Peter smiled at the sound of his laughter.  
"yeah, why?"  
"nothing its just... kinda hot" Steve winked at Peter and held his hand out telling peter to come into the tub. Peter took Steve’s hand stepping into the tub. Something about the hot water flowing beneath him made him feel so relaxed. Steve’s kisses also helped. Steve sat down leaning against the edge of tub and spread his legs leaving just enough room for Peter. Peter sat between steve’s legs leaning against his chest feeling his warm muscles all over his back. Steve rubbed his hands up and down Peter’s arm, draping hot water across his tight body. Peter laid there motionless, his eyes closed, all he did was feel. He felt the hot water on his body. He felt steve’s muscles, his hands, his breath, and his manhood. Honestly he liked feeling that to, it made everything feel normal.  
“feeling better babe?” Steve asked as he slowly leaned forward and kissed Peter’s neck, gently biting on the soft skin.  
“a little.” Peter bit his lip as he felt steves lips leave marks on his neck. Every soft little bite made Peter feel better and better.

Peter could feel Steve’s member hardening on his lower back and he smiled.  
"what babe?" Steve asked smiling at Peter.  
"Nothing I just love this... and I love you." Peter kissed steve.  
"Hey, i wanted to be the first to say that." Steve laughed as he lifted his wet hand and ran it through Peters hair, "but i love you too babe." Steve kissed Peter again pushing his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Steve’s tongue explored the boy’s mouth while also gently wrestling with his tongue. As they played with their mouths Steve started taking handfuls of water and pouring them down Peter’s chest, and in response peter began to run his hands up and down Steve’s muscular legs. Peter could feel Steve’s cock hardening against his butt and lower back and slowly Peter started to move his body back and forth gently grinding against Steve. Steve picked up on what was going on and placed his hands on Peter’s hips moving his hands up and down along with the rythm of Peter’s body. Steam rolled off the waves created by their movement in the water. Steve continued to move his hand down until he was cupping Peter’s asscheek in his hand. He leaned forward nibbling on Peter’s ear.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Steve asked and Peter did nothing but shake his head yes.

Steve slid his hand over Peters legs to the front of his body. He moved his hand down and slowly rubbed one finger against Peter’s tight entrance. Peter collapsed backwards into Steve’s chest giving Steve complete control over his body. Peter didn’t care what was gonna happen next, all he knew was that he loved nothing more than what was happening right now. Peter’s dick started to harden once he felt the warm touch of steve’s thick fingers on his tight hole.  
"Please...put one in..." Peter gently whimpered as Steve continued to tease his entrance.  
"whatever you want babe..." Steve smiled and softly pressed his pointer finger into Peter’s tender hole. As the tip of Steve’s finger entered Peter, he started to moan, his eyes rolling back, he hadnt had something inside him in so long. Eventually Steve’s whole finger was inside of Peter and he steadily thrusted in and out, leaving Peter speechless. Gradually, Steve started to push his middle finger into Peter’s hole also, softly stretching out this hole that had not been used in quite some time. Peter turned his head and started to kiss Steve’s chest, and lick over his nipples, as he felt the warmth of Steve inside of him start to take control of his body, he couldn’t contain his urges anymore. Steve’s fingers weren’t enough anymore, Peter wanted more, he needed Steve’s throbbing cock inside of him, he wanted to feel his length pushing in and out of his tight hole pushing against his prostate.  
"Steve, I want more." Peter said his eyes closed as Steve’s fingers were still inside of him. Steve took his fingers out of Peter’s hole.  
"I think you need some more prep work." Steve lifted Peter onto his hands and knees, the rest of his body sticking up out of the water. Peter’s ass was directly in Steve’s face. Steve took Peter’s asscheeks in his hand spreading them apart and getting a perfect view of the hole he was about to rim. Steve moved his face closer to Peter’s body licking and biting his asscheeks gently, but hard enough to leave little marks. Then, Steve ran his tongue over Peter’s plump pink hole and peter’s whole body shivered, they had only done this a few times before. Peter let out small moans through gritted teeth as Steve continued to lick and drool over his hole. when Steve felt he was ready, he stuck his tongue into Peter’s ass, making him scream with pleasure. Peter couldn’t hold it in any longer he had to cum. Steve started to flick his tongue up and down inside Peter’s hole and Peter’s cock exploded with three streams of Cum that fell into the water.  
"Damn baby, I didn’t even have to touch your cock to make you cum like that." Steve said laughing slightly.  
"oh shut up," Peter said his upper body falling into the water as he came. He leaned his hand back and pushed Steve’s head back into his ass, forcing Steve to have another taste. "and keep eating." Peter arched his back and moaned as he felt the warmth of Steve’s tongue inside him once more. Steve loved the taste of Peter’s warm ass, he reached his one hand down and liglty began to stroke his aching cock.  
"Steve...I want it..." Peter said looking back watching Steve pleasure himself. Steve said nothing, he got on his knees, his thick pink cock head lining up with peter’s slightly more open hole. Steve leaned forward, his cock now pressed agaisnt Peter’s hole. Steve’s body was on top of Peter’s, his mouth right next to Peter’s ear as he whispered.  
"Are you ready baby?"  
"I’ve never been more ready in my life."  
Peter replied awaiting the penetration of his ass. Steve laughed lightly and pushed the tip of his cock into Peter. Peter inhaled sharply as this thick cock entered his body.  
"Are you okay?" Steve asked  
"mhh... j-just keep going" Peter answered  
Steve listened to his boyfriend and gently thrusted forward, another inch of his cock filling Peter’s hole.  
"uhhh...Steve it hurts." Peter Said and Steve started to pull out.  
"why don’t we try this?" Steve laid back in the tub his cock sticking straight up. Peter hovered over his cock facing Steve, Steve grabbed Peter’s hips pushing him down slowly the tip of his dick reentering Peter’s hole. Peter let out a small gasp, and Steve smiled. This felt much better for both of them. Peter started to lower himself further down another two inches going inside him. Peter wanted the rest of it, he knew it would hurt but he craved it. He couldn’t help himself. He slammed himself down on Steve’s slick cock, all 9 inches of him sliding into Peter, widening his hole. Both of them gasped for breath... Steve was more surprised than anything, he wasn’t expecting this from the fragile boy, but that didn’t mean he was opposed to it.  
"Damn, Pet-er" Steve moaned as he felt his boyfriend’s asshole clench his dick. Peter couldn’t speak...all he was doing was breathing, heavily, out of his mouth, this was truly the best thing he had ever felt. Steve placed his hands on Peter’s hips and slowly started to move him back and forth grinding his cock into Peter’s tight ass. Peter moaned uncontrollably...he couldn’t help it, he hadn’t felt like this in so long. Eventually Peter started to lift himself up and down on the massive cock that was penetrating him, making Steve moan like crazy.  
"Damn baby, keep thus up and i’ll be cumming in no time..." Steve started to move his hips up and down in unison with Peter’s movement, pushing in harder with every thrust. Peter leaned down into Steve, their chests pressed against eachother, Steve’s cock still throbbing inside the tight hole. Steve now knew he had complete control. He reached back and spread Peter’s as cheeks apart thrusting hard and fast inside him, making his back arch and making him scream. Steve didn’t stop he kept going, kept thrusting, kepy kissing Peter.  
"F-FUCK" Steve yelled as streams of cum shot out of his dick and inside Peter. Peter eyes widened as he felt the warn liquid flow into his ass leaking out on Steve cock. They both layed there, not moving.  
"Why don’t we go get some rest?" Steve said kissing his boyfriend’s soft pink lips.  
"okay" Peter replied still out of breath. They both stood up and Steve wrapped Peter in a towel and dried him off, then he did the same to himself. They walked to their bedroom, and got into bed without getting dressed. Peter layed with his back to Steve, and Steve’s body was pressed up against his back.  
"Goodnight babe..." Steve said kissing Peter’s cheek.  
"Goodnight" Peter said drifting off with a smile.


End file.
